Tropical Storm Nana (2008)
Tropical Storm Nana was a short-lived tropical cyclone that formed during October 2008. Developing out of a broad area of low pressure associated with a tropical wave on October 12, Nana quickly attained tropical storm status six hours after being designated a tropical depression. Early the next day, the storm attained its peak intensity with winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) with a barometric pressure of 1004 mbar (hPa; 29.65 inHg). Strong wind shear throughout the storm's existence continuously displaced convective activity from the center of circulation, preventing intensification. Later on October 13, Nana weakened to a tropical depression and the following day, the storm degenerated into a non-convective remnant low. The remnants of the former tropical storm persisted through October 15 before dissipating about 945 miles (1,520 km) east-northeast of the Leeward Islands. Meteorological history Tropical Storm Nana began as a tropical wave that moved off the western coast of Africa on October 6. A QuickSCAT satellite pass indicated that a broad area of low pressure accompanied the wave as it tracked westward over the Atlantic Ocean. Little convection developed around the system for several days; by October 8, shower and thunderstorm activity increased and began rotating around the organizing area of low pressure. Three days later, sufficient organization had taken place for satellite intensity estimates, using the Dvorak technique, to be recorded. Following the development of convective banding features on October 12, the National Hurricane Center (NHC) estimated that the low developed into a tropical depression around 0600 UTC while the system was located about 795 miles (1,280 kilometers) west of the Cape Verde Islands. Operationally, the NHC did not begin issuing advisories on the depression until it had become a tropical storm later on October 12. Despite decreased convective activity, satellite passes indicated sustained winds of 40 mph (65 km/h). As such, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm around 1200 UTC at which time it was named Nana. The newly upgraded Nana tracked slowly towards the west-northwest in response to a low to mid-level ridge located north of the storm. Little intensification took place due to increasing wind shear on the western side of the cyclone. The storm attained its lowest barometric pressure of 1004 mbar (hPa; 29.65 inHg) around 0000 UTC on October 13. Forecasts did not anticipate any intensification of the storm due to the large area of unfavorable conditions for cyclonic development. Within 12 hours of its peak intensity, Nana was downgraded to a tropical depression as strong wind shear continued to displace convection far to the east of the center of circulation. Upon weakening to a depression, the forward motion of the storm began to increase and the direction turned more towards the northwest. Early on October 14, a small burst of convection developed near the center of circulation, allowing the depression to remain a tropical cyclone for a few hours longer than anticipated. Later that day, Nana degenerated into a non-convective remnant low pressure area and the NHC issued their final advisory on the system. In the final advisory on Nana, hurricane forecaster Eric Blake humorously noted, "It's time to say Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Her Goodbye", a reference to the song Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye written by Paul Leka. The remnants of the storm persisted until 1200 UTC on October 15, at which time it dissipated roughly 945 miles (1,520 km) east-northeast of the Leeward Islands. Effects As Tropical Storm Nana remained over open waters for its entire duration, no watches or warnings were issued in relation to the storm. No ships recorded tropical storm-force winds, and no effects were reported on land. References External links *The National Hurricane Center's advisory archive for Tropical Storm Nana *The National Hurricane Center's Tropical Cyclone Report on Tropical Storm Nana Category:Wikipedia Archives